Powdered Doughnuts
by Temptation's Prophetess
Summary: Powdered Doughnuts: Fluffy, sugary goodness that you always want more of. UxM drabbles, in no particuliar order. Enjoy!
1. Fragile

Okay guys, these are my Sailor moon drabbles. Hope you like 'em!

* * *

**Fragile**

Delicate wasn't the word for it, reflected Tsukino Usagi one balmy afternoon at the Crown Arcade. No one as powerful, as large, as obviously _masculine_ as Chiba Mamoru could ever be called **delicate**. It made him sound like a china tea set, she though, smiling.

Fragile. Now that was the word for it!

He was fragile, so afraid to let anyone close to him for fear of being broken. He had been hurt too many times, she mused, and now refused to be hurt again.

It would certainly explain why he always made fun of her.

Yes, that was it. Chiba Mamoru was fragile, afraid that one good push was going to break him. Nevertheless, she was going to keep pushing until he let her in.


	2. Liar

Liar

**Liar**

_Hellooooo…Conscience to Mamoru: you're an idiot!_

Am not! It's a simple fact: She's going to get fat if she eats all those donuts

_You wouldn't care if she had one eye and webbed feet, or weighed three thousand pounds, you'd still think she's beautiful._

She's a klutz!

_But only because you trip her._

I do not! I hate it when she falls on me!

_No you don't, you love every minute of it, even if she yells at you._

Impossible. I hate her!

_Maybe, in a corner of your mind. You know, the one that's cruising down De Nile. The rest of you is crazy about her._

Shut up!

_By all means. Then you can get back to watching everything she does._

Exactly….I mean of course not!

_Suuuuure…_


	3. Secret

Secret

**Secret**

There were times – few and far between, but there were times – when he would look up from his coffee at the arcade and catch her looking at him. Goodness knew he couldn't fault her for it, as he stared at her much the same way, though he doubted she'd ever caught him at it.

But he stared at her because he loved her. This was a fact that noone knew, for the simple reason that he had never told anyone.

Nevertheless, that love existed, and flourished, blooming within him everytime he saw her Odango'd head rush through the arcade doors, or collide with him every morning.

So what was she doing, staring at him so? He had kept her well protected from the knowledge that he, Chiba Mamoru, was madly in love with her fourteen-year-old self. If she didn't know his greatest secret, then what was she doing staring at him?

Was it possible that she loved him as he so desperately hoped – oh. She was looking at Motoki, standing behind him. His heart sputtered in his chest, both relieved and sad that she didn't know.

* * *

Three stools away, Tsukino Usagi looked back at her milkshake, blushing furiously. He had nearly caught her staring at him! _Again_! And if he ever caught her, he would want an explanation, which she couldn't give. She couldn't let him know she loved him; he would dismiss it as a silly schoolgirl's crush, and then tease her about it mercilessly. She didn't think her heart could handle that.

So she had shifted her attention to Motoki, who was luckily standing right behind him. Heart hammering, she prayed Mamoru hadn't guessed her most cherished secret.

* * *

"How ironic," mused Sailor Pluto, staring into her crystal ball, thousands of years later. "Both are in love with the other, but do not voice this love for fear of rejection. Little do they know the happiness to be awarded for that courage. Their secrets only serve to make them both unhappy."


	4. Tears

**Tears**

"Baby!"

"Jerk!"

"Klutz!"

"Baka!"

It was another day at the Crown Arcade, and another fight between Usagi and himself. He really didn't know what came over him when he opened his mouth in her presence. Why insults came pouring out even while he wanted to hold her and never let go. But she was truly adorable when angry. Almost like a kitten…a very wet kitten. Adorable, but hissing and clawing at him like mad.

"Stupid!"

The look of hurt was plain on her face when he said this. It was clear that he had gone to far with that one. For someone who put no effort into her schoolwork, she was surprisingly sensitive about her grades. And she truly wasn't stupid. She just didn't care to try.

But it was too late to take back what he said. His last glimpse of her before she ran out was of a face streaked with tears.

He went after her. How could he not? Her tears cut him to the bone.


	5. Vindictive

**Vindictive**

Neo-King Endymion stared down at the still form of his wife, encased in her quartz shell. It had been nearly two months since the Senshi had sealed her there for her own protection. Two months since he had last held his wife. How he missed her! He didn't even have his daughter to comfort him, because she had been sent to the past.

Ah, the past. The place where Chiba Mamoru was free to hold Tsukino Usagi anytime he pleased. Not to mention Rini!

Endymion sighed heavily as he strolled through the gates of Time. Staring into Setsuna's crystal ball, he snarled. Look at them! His past self, holding hands with Rini and embracing his wife (then girlfriend). How happy they seemed.

Upon seeing this, the Neo-King grew angry. Not at Usagi, for he could never begrudge her anything that made her happy; but at himself. He couldn't believe how much he had taken his wife for granted! For even now, Mamoru had let go – let go! – of Usagi to pick Rini up. This he would not bear! Usagi was not be let go of, but to be cherished forever If Chiba Mamoru would not love Usagi as she deserved, then Endymion refused to let him love her at all.

It was with this thought in mind that Endymion began to weave a spell to plague Chiba Mamoru, to warn him away from Usagi lest she be hurt.

It was without a doubt that the Neo-King was feeling vindictive. And later, when Chiba Mamoru woke himself screaming from nightmares that threatened to hurt his love, the Neo-King rejoiced in the knowledge that his past self was without Usagi as well.


	6. Worthy

**Worthy**

Once again Neo-King Endymion gazed into Setsuna's crystal ball. This time it showed him his wife. Her pink flannel pajamas were rumpled from all her tossing and turning, and dry tears had formed trails on her face.

It seemed that the nightmares he had sent to his past self were affecting her as well.

He looked on as she woke, threw on a jacket over top of her pajamas, and ran out of her house. When he saw where she was going, he scowled. For once again, she was headed to the apartment of his past self.

Even as she confronted him – begging for him to take her back and asking if she was having the same nightmares as her, while screaming that she didn't care if she was in danger as long as they were together – he stood firm, terrified that even this small contact could place her in danger.

So he closed the door to his apartment, leaning on it heavily and willing himself to stay away from her, even as she wailed and cried on the other side.

Endymion was impressed. He was so determined to keep her safe, even at the cost of their relationship. Maybe – just maybe – he was worthy of her after all.

That night, the nightmares that had plagued Chiba Mamoru for months vanished. He would never dream them again.


	7. Disaster

**AN:**lotta angst here guys, sorry for the depression. Try to figure out when this took place (or would have taken place...it's kinda hard to tell.) let me know if you figure it out!!!!

* * *

**Distaster**

The roses are red and bursting with the wetness that comes pouring down from the sky. Scarlet, they reach towards the stormy heavens. Their stems and leaves, a brilliant green, plunge downwards, lashing deep into the crevasse of the ruined marble, separating it farther. The castle's remains are ivory in color, though darkened by the downpour. In the skeletal arches of an old alcove, a girl sits. Small, with hands clutching at the crumbling stone bench upon which she rests. She is sopping wet, and yet the tracks that run down her face have not come from the sky.

Long, golden hair streams over pulverized stonework, but she does not care. Her white uniform has been turned almost transparent in the downpour, but she does not move to cover herself. Why bother? No one is there to see; her cries reach only the ears of the roses around her. Surging around her feet, the color of blood – his blood – So much blood!

He was dead, and then he was not, and then he was gone, and she'd never gotten to tell him what she'd only just then realized and–

The locket – his locket, her locket, _their_ locket – slips from her numb fingers into the surrounding roses, quickly disappearing. She searches, on her knees, for hours – she cannot stop. The locket is her last link to him. If she stops searching, it will mean there is nothing. He will cease to exist, and there will never been anything more for her. Just this ruined castle, a ruined kingdom and a ruined civilization, lost to the annals of time, forgotten on the moon. Nothing but nothing.

Her fingers find the chain, and she pulls the locket out of the roses, trembling. It is sopping wet, and it nearly slips again. She clasps it tighter, refusing to give up. Because he exists, and this kingdom exists, and if she has to carve the Negaverse apart, piece by filthy piece, she _will_ find him.


	8. ForgetMeNot

**Forget-Me-Not**

Balefully, her eyes stare up at him. Though she is obscured by the fog, her eyes shine through – delving into his soul, piercing his heart with their anxious plea. The colour of forget-me-nots, they accuse him night after night.

_Endymion..._

She calls to him, desperately seeking recognition. And each night she is disappointed as – with a fierce tug from the child, the warrior who is her and yet not her – he leaves, waking back into reality.

He promised – _Endymion, forget me not! Never dearest, I promise_ – and yet he does not know her.

And each morning, as he bashes into the owner of those forget-me-not eyes – he forgets the princess a little bit more.


End file.
